Kismet
by Ria Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Second place in Defying College Challenge, May Madness. When everything falls into pieces, all you could do is just hold on to a promise kept and a picture left.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

-/-

**Prompts: **Defying College Challenge

Must be a happy ending.

Must be over 2000 words but less than 10000 words.

Must NOT contain a lemon

There must be these words: gummy bears, paintbrush, Paris Hilton

There must be this line: "You! You're like…like a faucet, you know that?"

Must NOT have: sighing and jumping

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **NonokoxYuu

**World: **Alternative Universe

-/-

**Kismet**

'_These times are hard, they're making us crazy; just don't give up on me baby,'_

-/-

She packed her bags, each full of trendy clothing with scattered pictures of her friends and her special someone inserted here and there. A magazine with the iconic Paris Hilton as the model for the front page sat atop all her belongings. She zipped her bag close and stared at her surroundings, taking everything in for the last time. Her walls draped in a customized colour of bubble pink, the fluffy bed she laid on for the past decade, the plushy velvet chairs, and her balcony; all in all, her triple star room of almost 10 years. With a sulky puff, she turned to take a look at the balcony once more and with a great smile, she pushed the sliding door open to take a huge whiff of nature as she stared at the setting sun that was laid down before her—a playful sketch of orange, pinkish shade and blue stained the sky, as if intentionally done by a painter with his trusty paintbrush. All these play of colors were reflected to her bright midnight blue eyes brimming with fresh tears.

She then felt her phone vibrate and fished it out of her enormous glittery bag, flipped it open and smiled when she hears the squeal of her pink-haired buddy.

"Anna?"

"Nonoko, where are you? Get down here now! The ceremony's about to start in a few minutes!" she shrieked, almost inaudible amidst all the noise and chatters going on. Nonoko smiled sadly and swiftly wiped the tears away.

"I'll be there in a jiff," and with that, she heard a distinct buzz on the other line and couldn't help but smile. She then turned her back from the environment where she grew up and closed the door of her room with her name engraved on a golden plate glued in it for the last time, carrying her belongings with her and purposely leaving a yellowed picture of her and a man by the farthest cabinet behind.

-/-

"…This part of our life is inevitable; and I know everyone dreaded this day to come. To say farewell and hug each one of us for the last time is just too hard for us, having been together for almost a decade now. Well, maybe not for the last time, but I definitely swear this will be the last time where we get to see each other wear this sacred uniform that sets us apart from every school in Tokyo. I would like to say thank you to this school, for everything that happened, and for blessing me with such excellent batchmates. I won't forget these smiling faces in fro not me. To those who cared and who were there from the start of my journey, I thank you for being there. To our teachers, thank you so much for the talent and knowledge that you've shared to us. Thank you so much for everything you've sacrificed. Things will never be the same after this point, but let us be optimistic and make this once-in-a-lifetime part worthwhile. Thank Kami for giving us each other to lean on.

Let me share this quote before I properly end my boring—stop laughing, you guys!—speech: "First times are always scary, and endings are always sad, but it's everything in between that makes the journey worthwhile." Kudos to all of us! We are too good to be forgotten! Thank you!" Tobita Yuu, the class valedictorian, bowed and stepped down the down the podium as he basked in the genteel applause of the teachers, then turned to his wild batchmates and beamed at them as he was showered with applause. He approached Anna and was shocked to see her looking for the metallic blue-haired girl too.

"You haven't seen her?" he asked as she was busy looking for her face in a mass of people.

"I asked her to come, she should be here now. Oh—" she gasped, "—you don't think she could have left first, do you?" she pondered.

"I…I don't really know," he said. Anna took his hand and dragged him to the dormitories.

"Let's go look for her," she muttered. He just had to nod at that, letting himself to be dragged by the pink-haired lass.

'_Where are you, Nonoko?'_

-/-

It has been almost a year since Yuu last saw Nonoko, as he's almost to the end of his first year in college—having been tasted a single slice of life outside the Academy already. The search party he and Anna did last year never did any good at all, as they never saw a shadow of anyone lurking in the dormitories at that time. They even went inside her triple star room, checked every inch of it for a possible trace of her, but all she left was a picture of the two of them—Nonoko and Yuu, sitting beside each other with their cheeky smile plastered on their faces, clad in their middle school uniform. He kept it of course, since that was the only thing keeping him from giving up.

"Nonoko, I wish you're here with me," he kissed the photo and placed it on the desk as he turned off the light and lay on his bed. Just as his eyes fluttered, he immediately saw Nonoko, trapped in a cell. This was no shock for him, since he's been having the same dream for a week now. This recurring scene of Nonoko imprisoned in a room disturbed him to no end, but he knew he'll have to wait. This time, though, it's as if she had been beaten to death, and the scars on her face and arms prove it. She's also crying for help, and as though he knew he was there, she reached for him—

He woke up in a flash; beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he struggled to breathe. He then sat up and pondered on his dream, only now a blurry blob at the moment. He silently deduced and had a slight mental battle if he should really accept his conclusion at the moment, with his head light and his reasoning not-too believable.

But he did, anyway.

"It can't be…" he mumbled, rubbing his temples and letting out a huff.

'_Nonoko can't be dead.'_

-/-

"Mikan, we'll meet up at the Millie's with the lot? What time?" Anna skipped on her apartment as she readied her stuff for the afternoon. The whole of the gang will be having their reunion after five years of not seeing each other. She walked to the kitchen and tore a pack of gummy bears open, nibbling on the head of one as she listened to Mikan on the other line.

"6PM sharp? Who'll be there again, aside from the gang?" she inquired as she returned to the living room and threw herself on the plush sofa.

"_You __know, the usual. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Sumire, Kitsuneme, Mochu Yuu and her recent fling, you and me!" _was the voice on the other line. Anna nodded in apprehension as she counted them for the reservation, only to spit a beheaded gummy bear out after hearing a name.

"Why the hell is Yuu's fling there? Are you for freakin' real?" she spluttered out as she threw the poor gummy bear on the trash bin. Mikan breathed a deep one on the other line, almost exasperated as she listened to her blathering about it.

"_You know, I really am tired of explaining this over and over again, but Yuu won't come until we don't invite h__is bitch. That'll be one more person out if he won't come,"_ was Mikan's explanation that made Anna twitch in anger.

"Oh, good. You decide to invite some whore while our Nonoko is out there, fighting for her life in her own home? What a friend," she clicked her tongue and propped herself on the sofa again.

"_You tell me if you did anything to save her. Huh, Anna? Have you done something…rather heroic to save her from her demon of a mother? Answer me!" _Mikan shrieked on the other line as she was already irked enough for the whole day. Anna pondered about it and guiltily apologized as she realized that she, too, never even lifted a finger to save her best bud from her evil parents.

"I'm sorry, alright. Now, can I go hang up and do some reservations at Millie's?"

"_Yeah, sure. Oh, and don't forget to reserve a whole table for t__welve!" _Mikan reminded her before hanging up. Anna threw her phone to the sofa, making it bounce as she thought about everything.

It's been five years since they've seen each other, and in those five long years, Yuu managed to replace Nonoko with countless girls aching for his attention. Five years ago since they lost her, looked for her, and never found her. Anna knew where Nonoko was; she was kept imprisoned in her own mansion, beaten up by her own mother for escaping their clutches years ago and for going to Gakuen Alice in search for a decent shelter and education. She could be dead now, as she's a really frail girl in appearance and health.

Anna bolted upright as she struggled not to think about it anymore. The thought of her dying is just too much for her to handle. She then shook her head and stood up to continue preparing her things for the afternoon's get-together.

-/-

"God, Natsume and Mikan, you too look perfect!" Anna gushed as she hugged and welcomed the two inside Millie's, a restobar common for hosting gatherings. Mikan saw the gang as soon as Anna directed them to the table.

"Oh my, you guys have grown so much!" she exclaimed while being crushed in a power hug by Ruka and the others, excluding Hotaru of course, as she was busy recording the whole event to even get up. She did a half-hug with Mikan though, something that greatly irked the brunette as she was missing the monotonous, evil inventor so much. Natsume, on the other hand, was busy talking to the boys about the most random things. Anna then came to them with a worried expression.

"Yuu's not here yet?" Kitsuneme inquired as he offered her a seat. Anna nodded and sat down as she chatted with Sumire when someone called their attention.

"Yo!" a tipsy voice exclaimed as they turned their head, exactly witnessing Yuu having a snog session with his fling, Luna Koizumi. They all watched with mouths agape. It was then that Anna faked a cough that they separated.

"Some respect please? We're in a public place," she said with an air of arrogance, successfully making Yuu go red in embarrassment. Mochu slapped his back as he welcomed him while the others just watched, silently discouraged with his behaviour. Luna then sat on his lap and fingered his collar.

"Uhh, excuse me Miss, here's an extra chair. It must feel uncomfortable sitting there," Mikan awkwardly pointed on Yuu as he slowly regained his sober state. Luna then flirtatiously flicked her hair and stood up, not even caring if her incredibly short skirt is still covering up her should-be covered places or not. The whole of them watched her sit down with a huff.

"Babe…" Yuu warned her and Anna choked on her drink as she spluttered incoherently, making them laugh. Yuu turned to them in embarrassment and eyed Luna momentarily before he turned to them again.

"Say, why don't we enjoy the night?" and the others agreed.

The evening passed in an uneventful manner, until a very tipsy Luna dragged Yuu on the dance floor and did a rather provoking dance. Anna shook her head and Mikan tapped her as she and Sumire was about to talk.

"I'm sorry. I never thought they'd be like that," she looked at her apologetically. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes as she scooted on Mikan's side, followed by Sumire, as they gossiped while having some libation. They were all-too engrossed with their discussion when all of a sudden, Anna's phone vibrated so she fished it out of her pant-pocket only to stare in awe at the name of the sender.

_Nonoko_.

She immediately viewed the message her heart felt like bursting out at the message.

_Hey guys! I suppose you're having a good time there without me, huh? Anyway, you're invited to my wedding with Mizushima Kaito __the day after tomorrow, but I would be glad to have you here in our house by tomorrow, if that's alright? See ya!_

_Non-chan_

'_Non-chan? Isn't that what her mom calls her?'_

She lifted her head only to see the others clutch their phones as well, eyes staring into space. Sumire was the first one to regain her composure and she looked at her. Having understood the message, Anna then stood up and faced everyone, including Yuu and Luna, who were back from getting wild.

"Guys, we have someone to save," she declared and the others stood up as well, getting their bags and slowly dispersing. Yuu checked his phone and, with a shocked expression, faced Luna.

"Luna, I think you should go home," he said, successfully earning him a smirk from Anna.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you, sweetie," she said while trying to kiss him but failing, as he's busy putting his stuff on his bag. She then huffed and followed them, until Yuu turned to her for the second time.

"I said go!" he half-shouted as they neared the exit. Luna was unfazed and continued walking with them, until Anna faced her.

"Girl, I believe the man wants you to go home. We have something more important than your stupid, spoiled whining—"

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me that? I am his girlfriend and I have—" and Yuu interjected Luna.

"Who ever told you we're a couple? You're nothing but a cover-up. Now, go before I make a sin and kill you in public," he said and walked away, leaving Luna and Anna behind.

"Ta-ta, bish," Anna ran towards the gang and left Luna crying on the sidewalk. The pink-haired girl then turned to Yuu.

"Cover-up, huh? If I hadn't known better, I'd think you're some stoned guy hooking up with a prostitute," she then winked as he faked a puking sound.

"Now, let's go save your life," she smiled at him, a genuine one at that.

'_Thank you__ so much,'_

And he just had to smile back.

-/-

"There it is, their mansion," Mikan breathed as the others formulated a plan on how to get Nonoko out of the house. They just decided to have Anna and Yuu get inside rather than the whole of them to avoid any ruckus.

"Okay, I'll go to the guards while you go save her in her room," Anna told Yuu as they went inside, feeling the chill of the night while lurking ominously amongst the shadows. Yuu nodded in apprehension as Anna went to the guards to divert their attention while he looked for a place to sneak in. He then found a steel escape route and decided to open it, not even knowing where it leads him. As soon as he reached the other side though, it seemed like the guards were increasing in number, as if guarding a room. Yuu then thought of the best idea he could conjure up at the moment as he saw the only guard near the room march back and forth—while the others were on the corner.

Before he could even execute it, he heard a sweet voice on the other side of the door, asking the guard for food. The man then went off and as soon as the other guards rounded on the other corner, Yuu then immediately got out of the steel route and tried to open Nonoko's room, only to find the door locked. He then knocked vigorously and announced in a deep voice.

"Miss, I have your request," and the door swiftly opened with a shocked Nonoko looking back at him with her midnight blue orbs, wearing tattered clothes with bruises everywhere. Yuu stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Your mother did all these?" was all he could manage after a few minutes of silence. Nonoko couldn't help but nod, as she was too overwhelmed to even say anything. He then neared her and cupped her cheek as he noticed her swollen lips and kissed her with all his unexpressed feeling for the past five years of separation.

"Why did you leave without saying a word?" he breathed out on her lips as they momentarily broke apart.

"My mom had me kidnapped before I even had the chance to say anything. She had me inside _her _mansion for five long, exhausting years. I could only get out for fresh air and gatherings. I almost lost my mind!" she exclaimed and hugged him again, "But of course, I did not, because I know you'll be looking for me, all you guys are," and then she wept with such feeling of lachrymose as Yuu stared at her with sadness.

"I see you're getting married," he remarked, slightly applauding himself for such pretend-indifference. Nonoko then faced him with her eyebrows creased.

"What? Where did you get that?" she spluttered out, almost not believing what he's saying.

"He got that from me, of course," and they turned around to face her mother, Akiha Ogasawara, with her trusty guards behind her, just outside the door holding up a helpless Anna in between them.

"Anna!" Nonoko shouted at her and she replied limply, "Nonoko…"

"What the hell did you tell my friends?" Nonoko shrieked while Yuu held her close.

"I told them to come over for the wedding, what else?" her mother then laughed and hauled Yuu away from her as soon as she neared them. Yuu then regained his composure as he stood up.

"Madame, with all due respect, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand," he declared, earning him a laugh from Akiha.

"Kid, as cheesy and corny as that sounded, I am afraid I could not _offer _my child to you, as she's already engaged to someone else. Someone named…Kaito Mizushima? Surely you've heard of him. I'd be surprised if you haven't," and then, with a lazy signal, Yuu and Anna were brought to a cellar and a guard was appointed to them.

-/-

"I'm really sorry I never saved your life, Yuu," Anna gushed at him while crying and fiddling with her phone. Yuu looked at her and patted her back, scooting closer as he ruffled her hair.

"It's alright. Maybe we're just not really meant to be, you know. Cause some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but aren't meant to be together," he then let out some unspoken air and slumped to the floor.

"It's sad, you know, she's getting married to some random man while we're here…" Anna replied.

What they do not know is that someone is listening, and is now contemplating on whether he should do the right thing or not.

"Mister, Miss, you can go," the guard opened the steel door with eyes brimming with tears. The two looked at him with confusion.

"I've been a victim of that situation too, you see. And as much as I want you two to suffer what I've felt before, I cannot stand watching two young people suffering because of revenge. Go on, you can go. Just tell them you managed to escape my clutches," and the guard quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Sir. I am forever indebted to you," Yuu then bowed to him and ran with Anna on the direction of the chapel just outside the mansion.

They were right on time, though, as the priest was just about to ask the mass whether there's someone who goes against the wedding or not.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace…" the priest drawled just as the two of them entered the scene. Yuu then walked up bravely, thereby startling the people present. Nonoko turned back and smiled at him as the groom turned to him too, confusion etched on his face.

"I am against this fixed marriage," he then declared and Akiha stood up, looking all enraged.

"What is this guy blathering about? Go on and start the wedding—" but then Nonoko got her veil off and ran to him as fast as he could, throwing her bouquet of daisies in the process—Anna caught it, of course.

The two kissed like two people being deprived of such desperate need to survive. They never cared whether they look like mad cows or whatever things in front of all the people, just as long as they're in love, and they know it. The people cheered, including the gang who mysteriously appeared from nowhere and Akiha just had to sit in the corner, all sulky as they separated from their kiss for air. The groom—Kaito—then approached them and patted Yuu's shoulder.

"You chose the right girl," he said and smirked. Now it was Yuu's turn to be confused.

"What? You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I also have a girlfriend to attend to, you know," and then, before he ran away to find his girlfriend, Kaito winked at them both. Nonoko then laughed, her head held back and her mellifluous laugh echoing through Yuu's eardrums, making him smile.

"You're like…like a faucet, you know that?" Yuu suddenly said, even he surprised to what he just blurted out.

"What? That doesn't even make enough sense at all!" Nonoko then raised her brows for explanation as they swayed gently.

"Yes it does! It just simply meant that you're the reason why I exist—so much like the faucet and water. Without the water, the faucet will have no reason to exist, right? You _are_ my faucet," and then he kissed her with such passion yet again. Nonoko then kissed his nose before saying anything.

"Why do you have to use such difficult analogy to say what you feel about me when you could say you love me—deadpan?" she then laughed and dragged him out of the chapel, all too-happy for the freedom they've achieved once again.

-/-

_Phew! That was long…9 pages is long for me, at least._

_Reviews? Opinions? Dropping by to say HI? :D _

_Ria x_


End file.
